The invention relates to an arrangement for cutting a workpiece with a portable tool such as a circular saw, router or the like. With my invention, a workpiece can be easily cut at a desired angle.
Arrangements for cutting a workpiece are suggested by the prior art as shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,077. In this patent, there is shown an arrangement wherein there is provided a main bar of sufficient length to permit the same to be engaged over a workpiece which is to be cut. The main bar is secured to the workpiece with the aid of fastening clamps. A tracking shoe slideably engages an extending rail formed on the main bar 12 and is adapted for receiving a portable saw thereon. When the workpiece to which the main bar is clamped is to be cut, the power saw is moved longitudinally along the rail of the main bar and the circular saw blade of the power saw will then make the cut in the workpiece as the saw is moved along.
As a second embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,077 includes, a protractor which is fixedly mounted to the rail and a protractor bar. This embodiment of the arrangement enables the main bar to be clamped to a workpiece at a desired angle thereby enabling a cut to be made at a desired angle.
The foregoing arrangement is not amenable to a quick cutting operation and always requires that the arrangement itself be physically positioned and clamped onto the workpiece to be cut. This makes the arrangement quite cumbersome for the operator and also can result in undesirable abrasion to the workpiece because of the fastening clamps that are needed to hold the arrangement to the workpiece being cut.